Return of a Legend
by Xoplex
Summary: Phoenix's time has come where he is able to once again take the bar exam to get his long lost attorney badge back. However, One of his friends are in real trouble and Apollo won't be there to do the defending. Will Phoenix be able to make a comeback?


Author's Note: Heyo! This is Xoplex here with a brand new story! I am really excited about this one because I have the entire story basically played out in my head already! So hopefully that means faster updates.

Anyways, this is a fic about "Apollo Justice Ace Attorney" I really fun game I like and I wanted to write about so here it is! The description about the story is in the summary read that before you read this so you have a main idea about what this story is about.

Ok so this starts off in the Wright Anything Agency in Phoenix's POV (Point of view)

Disclaimer: I do not own Apollo Justice or Phoenix Wright; they are the property of CAPCOM.

Ok, enjoy! And action!

Phoenix was sitting on a stool in the kitchen of the Wright Anything Agency drinking his grape juice in one hand and holding a law book in the other while reading it.

His time of being stripped of his attorney's badge had finally timed out and he was now allowed to once again take the bar exam and become an attorney.

He had actually been looking forward to going back to court after seeing Apollo defend many cases, sparking the long lost Phoenix inside of him.

He passed the bar exam with a perfect score but found it more difficult than when he was just starting out as a attorney, probably because they try to make if harder for past lawyers. After he passed it, Phoenix has been once again reading his old law books so that he doesn't have sudden mind blackouts about the law on his first day back.

Today was a perfect day to read especially because Apollo had a nasty cold and couldn't even get out of his bed to change so Phoenix decided it was better for him to stay in bed until he got better, but Apollo's cold was pretty bad so Phoenix gave him a mask that blocked his nose and mouth so he wouldn't spread his cold to Trucy or Phoenix. Trucy was away from the building doing a magic show at People Park for a family reunion. She was pretty excited about getting the call from the family arranging the reunion and was even more excited when they told her she would be getting paid 50$ for performing it. So today she gathered up her stuff and head out toward the park, leaving Phoenix all alone with a sick Apollo for the day.

Phoenix was looking forward to this evening because that was when he will get his badge back and officially become an attorney again. Deciding that the ceremony was going to start in a couple of hours, Phoenix decided that it was time to get his old suit cleaned and ironed at the cleaners and to then get ready for the evening ahead of him.

(Switch POV)

Ema Skye couldn't believe it, she had been set up. The killer knew she would be coming here and arranged for the crime scene to point at her. she was in enough shock from discovering a person she knew dead, but it was devastating to realize that after she called the police and investigated the scene before they arrived, she saw something that decided her fate and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, seeing what was going to happen to her she sat down, put her hands to her face, and began to cry.

An excited Trucy came back from the party at nine o'clock holding a piece of paper that was the money she earned, in front of her as she entered the building door of the Wright Talent Agency. Phoenix congratulated here on earning some money and asked her how it went.

"Oh it went great Daddy!" said Trucy, while beaming. "The people there were really nice a loved everyone one of my acts, and the little kids even asked for an encore and I got paid extra for doing it!"

"That's great Truce!" said Phoenix. "You must be exhausted from the show though, you should probably get some sleep."

"But I don't want to Daddy, I want to stay up a longer and check on Polly." Trucy said with a pouty expression on her face.

"Apollo is currently sleeping in his room and I wouldn't wake him up if I were you, he needs his sleep to recover from his cold."

"Ok." Trucy said with a sad look on her face "But can I stay up and watch TV for a while?"

"Sure but only for an hour and a half ok?"

"Ok, thanks Daddy!" Said Trucy in a happy voice before she clasped her hand to her mouth and said "Oh my gosh I almost forgot! How did the ceremony go?" Trucy said with an extremely interested face on her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Phoenix said while pulling a brand new shiny badge out of his pocket and showing it to Trucy.

Yay, Daddy I knew you couldn't stay away from the law for long!" Trucy said as she gave her father a hug. "You shouldn't be keeping it in your pocket! Put it on and show how proud you are to have it back!"

Phoenix did what she said and put his attorney's badge on. Something about wearing it gave him a warm feeling inside that made him feel like he was already back in the courthouse doing what he does best, defending.

(Later on at 1:28 A.M)

Trucy was getting bored of watching TV, nothing on was exciting and the endless amount of commercials was making Trucy's eyes slowly droop until they were closed completely.

She was just about to doze of on the couch before the phone started ringing.

Trucy's eyes suddenly sprang open and she quickly darted to the phone and answered it to keep it from waking up Apollo or Phoenix.

She answered nervously because she was in so much of a rush she forgot to look at the caller ID first.

"Um, hello? T-This is the Wright talent Agency How can I-" Trucy abruptly got cut off her sentence by a familiar voice.

"T-Trucy? Is that you? T-This is Ema, Ema Skye, I need to talk to Apollo now." Ema said in a shaky voice over the phone.

"Oh, hi Ema! You had me worried, what's wrong? You seem kinda shook up to me."

"Not now Trucy I need to talk to Apollo."

"Sorry, Polly is sleeping right now, but I can take a message for him if you like?"

"No Trucy I need to talk to him right now, this is urgent! Ema said in a pleading voice.

"Ok but Polly won't be that happy to-"

"Trucy who are you talking to at this time of night?" Said a voice from behind her.

Trucy realized she didn't get to the phone fast enough because it apparently woken up a concerned daddy, who was looking at her with a frown upon his face.

"Eeek! Daddy you scared me" Trucy said while catching her breath from the fright.

"I heard a phone ringing and was curious of who answered it." Phoenix said with with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh well its Ema, daddy. She needs to talk to Polly."

"Ema Skye?" said Phoenix with concern in his eyes.

"Yup."

"Here give the phone to me; I want to know what's going on."

Trucy gave the phone to her father who put the phone to his ear and started talking.

"Ema, is this you?

"M- Mr. Wright? This is Ema, yes."

"What on earth are you doing calling us and wanting to talk to Apollo for?"

Ema talked to Phoenix and after five minutes Phoenix said.

"Ok, we will meet you at the Detention center tomorrow." and then he hung up the phone with worry in his eyes.

Ok end of chapter 1

Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer I guarantee it!

Ok chapter 2 is coming soon so keep checking for it.

Reviews? Did I do well? Did I suck? Am I better than everyone else? Do I need to jump off a bridge to save all your souls! Tell me so I can find out.

Thanks! Xoplex signing off.


End file.
